Welcome back, rockstars
by BigDamnHero
Summary: Mitchie has changed, and from what it seems, for the worst. No longer the friendly, cheerful, loving girl they knew, Mitchie's old Camp Rock friends try to unravel the reason for her change. SMITCHIE! Nate and Jason will get someone too, promise!
1. Prologue :: On my way

So here it is, my first chapter. I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer as I go. I also know it's kinda slow. But soon everything will heat up! I swear! Soon, Mitchie will have to deal with a very angry, very hurt Shane. Also, don't you want to know why Mitchie skip a summer at Camp Rock?

So continue reading, and of course, REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF! I need reviews, or I'll die.

Always yours, Stacey. :D

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

**I'm Mitchie Torres. And I'm on my way to destroying everything I ever loved.**

I sat in the front seat of my father's Jeep, staring out the open window, watching as the forests that bordered the Interstate flew by. I was overly aware of my surroundings today, my eyes and ears trained to the every smell and sound of the wilderness around me. I could almost sense _Camp Rock_ on the horizon and my heart began to beat irregularly in response. I wasn't ready for this sort of strain.

"Mitchie mouse, you okay?" My father, Steve Torres, glanced at me anxiously, the concern in his eyes as obvious as the nose on his face. I turned to face him, the false smile I'd come accustomed to faking in the last year firmly in place. "Better then okay," I replied, forcing enthusiasm into my voice. His eyebrow rose and I knew I hadn't fooled him. "Liars go to hell," he mumbled irritably. He didn't like knowing that his little Mitchie was a liar, he'd rather having gone on being the ignorant father, believing his daughter to be as sweet and innocent as the day she was born. I felt somewhat guilty at that, wishing I could be that perfect daughter.

"I swear," I continued, hoping to discourage his suspicions. "I'm just really, really, really nervous, haven't been to Camp rock for what, two years?" My father nodded, believing me now. "Yup," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "think your ready to see your friends?" I groaned at the way he'd said friends, knowing he was speaking of only one, particular friend. Shane Grey. "Well duh," I faked a giggle and turned to stare out the window again, "I just hope he hasn't forgot about me." My father scoffed, oozing that 'my-daughter's-the-best-he'll-ever-get-' smugness. "Of course he'll remember you!" I cringed, wishing that truly wasn't the case. If the gods cared for me at all, every last one of my summer-friends would have forgotten me all together. I hadn't seen or talk to them in two, very long years. I had ignored their calls and deleted their emails and text messages, thrown out any actual mail they'd bother to send, and on one very depressing occasion, even avoided them in person. There had been a _Connect Three_ concert in town and Shane, Nate and Jason – being overly nice guys - had decided to drop in. Without much thought to it, my mother had sent them straight up to my room and prayed their sudden appearance would be good for me. It might have been, had I not scaled the side of my house and hide in the garage until I was sure they were gone.

"We're here!" Torn from my thoughts by my father's excitement, I stared up at the Camp sign that hung ominously above our car, a sudden sense of dread overwhelming me. I gasped, all the air escaping from my lungs in one, meaningful whoosh. I slouched against the Jeep's old leather and tried to breath again, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I definitely wasn't ready for this. But I couldn't run away now, I had to stay. Camp Rock was the only place I could clear my head. And boy oh boy, did my poor little head near clearing.


	2. Chapter One :: My little tree house

**Yay longer. :) Next chapter WILL be full of Shane-goodness, I swear by the hair on my chiny, chin, chin! Um, so, yeah, it's progressing at least. I should have another chapter like really soon, maybe even tomorrow. I have work for eight hours, but I'm at a computer all day without anything to do. So I'll should get alot done. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**REVIEW! I can't write without readers. I need you guys!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camp Rock was as dazzling as I remembered. It was like any other summer camp, sure; all dirt and trees and cabins, a tamer version of the great outdoors that was a safe and accessible environment for hormone-ravaged teenagers. But Camp Rock was special, different in some ethereal sense. In my mind, Camp Rock was like a shrine for the Rock Gods; a small little gate to a realm that held nothing but pure, perfect music. Untamed, untouched, and unpublished.

I stayed close to the Jeep, on the flat field of dirt that served as the Camp parking lot. I was afraid, in all seriousness. Terrified, actually. But even so, I wanted to move closer, to touch and feel everything that was Camp Rock and know that this was all real, that I wasn't dreaming. I was here, finally at Camp Rock after too long an absence. I gawked a moment, looking awkward and nervous for far too long. I was anxious, happy, depressed, hopeful and devoid of hope all at the same time and it showed on my face. "I'm off then, Mitchie Mouse," My dad happily announced as he unloaded the last of my behemoth-sized duffle bags, dumping it unceremoniously onto the small wagon he'd managed to swipe from my mom's catering truck before we'd left home. He hugged and kissed me goodbye, wished me good luck, told me to call often or else my mom would die of an heart attack, then jumped into his jeep and drove away, honking a final farewell.

I watched him with a grim satisfaction. I'd been right to have him drive me up. He wasn't a hysterical, pregnant woman with enough personalities to supply a legion of zombies with mood swings. He was smart and understanding and a practically drama-less man. He had handled my upcoming two-month absence with such pose, that I almost feared he'd forgotten. He hadn't of course, he just didn't bother to worry about it. Unlike my mother, who seemed to believe that the world would come to an unseemly end the moment I left. She was crazy. Always on the 'gloom and doom' side of any argument. I smiled, suddenly excited for my two-months of freedom. Maybe my whole 'annihilate all relationships' scheme wouldn't entirely destroy my summer. I could at least enjoy the solitude this friendless summer would bring. I would be able to do what I wanted, when and where I wanted too without having to explain a thing! It would be bliss… Just the thought had a smile, not a forced one, but a real, genuine smile stretching my cheeks.

That's when Brown popped out of nowhere, and stomped happily on my brief optimism.

"Your early, poppet!" He jogged across the parking lot towards me, waving his hands and smiling with such intensity that I felt blinded. I flinched and sucked all my excitement in tight, morphing my face into the signature, teenager scowl. "Unfortunately," I hissed, folding my arms in fake irritation. Brown stopped dead in tracks, something like pity in his eyes. Ah, so mom had told him everything. "Oh," I mouthed, my arms falling. "Yes, Oh." He returned, with a frown, studying me carefully. It wasn't worth it then, if he knew the truth. "Sorry, about that. Just practicing," I smiled reluctantly and shrugged my shoulders, praying he wouldn't be totally disgusted with me. He sighed, his hands suddenly on my shoulders and a careful, parental expression on his face. "No worries," he said , shaking me lightly. "But don't go too overboard, alright? I don't want none of my nephews crying." He smiled, laughter in his eyes. I smiled too, the thought of any one of the Connect Three members crying, over me, somewhat hilarious.

Seeming satisfied, he backed away and smiled wider, reaching for my wagon's handle. He walked back towards Camp and I followed, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. We walked a little before he spoke again. "You look…." he frowned, "different." I frowned as well, glancing down at myself. I was different; completely transformed from the sweet, innocent girl I'd been into something I couldn't quite explain. I was skinnier now, my body lanky and meatless, my arms and legs so thin that I often worried that the slightest breeze would break them. My hair was longer now, reaching somewhere beyond the small of my back. I dyed my hair, changing it from a chocolate auburn to a jet black. My bangs had grown as well, the fringe fell over my eyes now, effectively hiding their all-telling depths. My mother had always said that my eyes were like big, wide windows into my soul; telling the world my secrets.

Another change was my wardrobe. I didn't wear bright colors anymore; I couldn't stand to be seen in such eye-catching colors. Now I wore mostly black and brown. Sometimes I got brave and added a few touches of color, some red here, some forest green there, but it was always in small amounts. I wore fall clothes most of the time; jeans and sweaters, I didn't even dare a glance at skirts, let alone wear them. "Yeah," I finally agreed, folding my arms again. "Wanted to try something new," I smiled uneasily. Brown smiled back, and nudged my shoulder with his own. "It's cool, kind of depressing though." I nodded, agreeing completely. That was the whole point of it, I wanted to be depressed. And I wanted to be depressing… to other people, I mean.

I was silent the rest of the way. Brown would often talk, pointing out new cabins and the upgrades to the old ones. He described the upcoming months with an overwhelming joy, it was almost contagious. I even found myself smiling once or twice, simply enjoying Brown's company. We walked through the entire camp, Brown bragging the entire way about how great a cabin he'd snatched me. It made me a little nervous. I hoped he hadn't placed me with Margaret, or Ella, or Tess, or more importantly, Caitlyn. I couldn't handle being a bitch twenty-four seven, especially to her. I would crack under the pressure and probably try to apologize. And then Caitlyn, being the amazing person she was, would forgive me and all my plans would be ruined. "Here we are!" Brown dragged me from my thoughts and I stared up at my summer home, my eyes wide and disbelieving. "This is-?" I blanched, unable to finish my sentence. "The only cabin left from the old, old camp layout. Real cool, right?" He grinned smugly, apparently proud of himself. "Way so!" I gasped, holding my chest.

At least teen feet above me, hidden discretely in the trees, was an old tree house. It wrapped around the tree, very securely anchored to the very large, very wide trunk and I didn't have a doubt in my mind that it would hold. There was a ladder nailed to the bark, leading to small latch in the tree house's floor. It was high enough to hide itself from wandering campers, but low enough to keep me within safe falling distance to the ground. Without much thought to it, I swung around and latched myself to Brown. "Thanks soo much! This is, unbelievable!" I snuggled against his chest, hugging tighter. He laughed loudly, patting my back, "knew you'd love it." I released him and backed away, reaching for my bags, but he blocked me and pick them up himself, grinning again. "Little girl, you won't make it up the first step." He started towards the ladder. I scoffed but followed obediently, a smile now permanently plastered to my face. Now I had a place to hide when all my lies came crashing down. A place all my own. I waited till Brown had slipped through the small floor door before climbing the steps myself. It was a hard climb, my arms and legs burning by the time I had reached the door. I moved to pull myself up through opening when suddenly two very large, very manly hands wrapped around my wrists and dragged me up. I gasped, wriggling awkwardly in the man's grip as he wrenched me upward.

As soon I was safely through the door, Brown - or so I had guessed - released my hands and I fell onto the tree house's hard, wood floor with a yelp. Furious, as you can imagine, my head snapped up as I prepared to give Brown an angry earful. But the eyes I met weren't Brown's comfortable hazel, they were a certain someone's smoldering chocolate browns. "Long time, no see, Mitch. Remember me?" Then, without a sound, I fainted.


End file.
